Meu adorável cachorrinho Shoran
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Shoran volta para o Japão e quer se declarar para Sakura, mas para isso terá de pedir ajudar a Eriol, mas é claro que o jovem mago vai ajudálo do jeito dele...
1. Chapter 1

Nome da Fic: Meu adorável cachorrinho Shoran

Escrita por: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox

Sumário: Shoran volta para o Japão e quer se declarar para Sakura, mas para isso terá de pedir ajudar a Eriol, mas é claro que o jovem mago vai ajudá-lo do jeito dele...

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**  
**

**Meu adorável cachorrinho Shoran**

**Capitulo I **

**Shoran havia voltado após dois anos, mas não somente ele como também a reencarnação do Mago Clow Reed, Eriol Hiiragizawa.**

**Eriol já havia voltado a freqüentar a escola, todavia ele não. Ele queria que quando voltasse pudesse dizer para Sakura tudo aquilo que ele sentia, e que mesmo após esses longos anos ele não havia deixado de amá-la. Entretanto como ele poderia fazer isso? Shoran não teve outra escolha...Teve que pedir a ajuda da pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo inteirinho...Eriol.**

**Shoran suspirava enquanto observava a enorme porta da mansão de Eriol esperando para que a coragem surgisse para poder bater a porta, mas não foi necessário, a porta se abriu sozinha.**

**- Parece que o velho mago sabe que eu estou aqui. – pensou Shoran ao adentrar a mansão.**

**O rapaz de olhos cor de âmbar andou por um extenso corredor até chegar em uma grande sala onde se encontrava uma poltrona vermelha, o jovem já ia questionar aonde estava o jovem inglês, entretanto foi impossibilitado pelo mesmo.**

**- O que te trás aqui meu querido descendente? – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos e olhos azuis saindo das sombras.**

**- PÁRA DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM! EU NÃO SOU SEU DESCENDENTE QUERIDO! – Shoran grita irritado com a mania do velho conhecido de infância.**

**- Tão agressivo... Pelo que vejo certas coisas nunca mudam, não é? – questionou o rapaz ao se sentar na sua famosa poltrona vermelha.**

**- Escuta, já é bem difícil vir aqui, será que você pode cortar as gracinhas pelo menos uma vez? – perguntou Shoran suspirando.**

**- Tudo bem, Shoran. O que você quer que eu faça por você? Afinal, aposto que você não veio aqui para me fazer uma visita. – Eriol deu seu famoso e arrepiante sorriso ao rapaz de olhos ambarinos.**

**- Preciso que me ajude a me declarar para Sakura...**

**- Mas você não havia feito isso?**

**- O fato é que...Cara! Temos que admitir...Após dois anos sem qualquer tipo de comunicação é meio difícil você saber se a pessoa que você ama ainda te ama. – Shoran encara Eriol com uma expressão profunda, tão profunda que o jovem mago estava tendo dificuldades em decifrar.**

**- E qual é o motivo de você estar pedindo me ajuda? Você poderia pedir a ajuda da jovem Daidouji.**

**- Eu não quero meter a Tomoyo nisso, além disso, eu sei que ela não ia conseguir controlar o seu instinto "Eu tenho que filmar a Sakura-chan e o Li-kun juntos numa cena cute" por muito tempo...**

**- De fato, como eu havia dito: Certas coisas jamais vão mudar...**

**- Mas e aí? Vai me ajudar ou não?**

**- Me responda uma coisa primeiro: Como a Sakura não sentiu sua presença? – o mago olhava agora a lareira da sala.**

**- Eu pedi a ajuda da minha mãe pra isso... – ele disse voltando a atenção para a mesma coisa que Eriol observava.**

**Instalou-se um silêncio incômodo no quarto por um tempo. Shoran se sentia humilhado de ter que pedir algo para Eriol, e se sentiria mais humilhado ainda se o mago de olhos azuis negasse o seu pedido.**

**Shoran parou de olhar a lareira e começou a observar a expressão do rosto de Eriol. No começo o rosto do mago tinha uma expressão indiferente, mas com o passar do tempo foi crescendo em um grande sorriso. Shoran ficou um pouco assustado com aquele sorriso, mas ele estava disposto a fazer o que o mago recomendasse isso claro se ele conseguisse se declarar...**

**- Fique aqui. – Eriol disse simplesmente e levantou-se indo em direção a um outro cômodo da mansão.**

**Mais alguns minutos se passaram até que Eriol voltou com um copo de água.**

**- Beba. – ele ordenou.**

**- Mas eu não estou com sede. – eu reclamei.**

**- Eu disse BEBA! – falou o jovem mago de uma maneira bastante perigosa.**

**Shoran apenas encarou Eriol e fez o que ele mandou, bebeu o líquido. Após tê-lo feito ele percebeu algo...**

**- Hey! Isso aqui não é água! Eriol o que foi que você me deu? – Shoran questionou.**

**- Sua solução. – Eriol respondeu e se afastou dele, voltando para sua poltrona.**

**Shoran ia dizer algo, mas não pôde... Ele se sentiu tonto e quando deu por si, havia caído inconsciente no chão.**

**Ao acordar o rapaz de olhos ambarinos havia perdido totalmente a noção de onde ele estava, mas ele tinha uma certeza... Na mansão do Eriol ele não estava. De repente uma voz feminina pôde ser ouvida, feminina e bastante familiar...**

**- Ai tadinho! Quem teria coragem de abandonar um cachorrinho tão bonitinho como você aqui? – perguntou uma moça de olhos verdes.**

**- SAKURA! – gritou Shoran, mas ao gritar pode observar que não havia saído uma fala humana e sim... Um latido?**

**Shoran olha para as mãos que agora eram patas, olha para trás e vê UM RABO?!?**

**- Hiiragizawa Eriol você VAI MORRER! – grunhiu Shoran agora transformado num cachorro.**

**- Uhm...Você não tem coleira. Então logicamente você não tem um dono, né? Bem... Agora você tem! Vou pedir pro papai se eu posso ficar com você, mas eu acho que não tem problema. Ai ai, eu sempre quis ter um cachorrinho. – diz Sakura ao pegar o cachorrinho no colo e dar um abraço bem apertado nele.**

**Shoran estava vivendo um momento camaleão, várias e diversas tonalidades de vermelho e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Pobre Shoran, havia passado tanto tempo desde que ele havia visto a sua Sakura. Ele sentia falta dela e queria estar com ela, mas não DESSA FORMA!**

**- É isso que dá pedir ajuda pro Hiiragizawa. – disse o rapaz para si enquanto estava sendo levado para dentro de casa por Sakura.**

**Continua...**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Amou? Detestou? Review por favor._**

**_Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox _**


	2. Chapter 2

Nome da Fic: Meu adorável cachorrinho Shoran

Escrita por: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox

Sumário: Shoran volta para o Japão e quer se declarar para Sakura, mas para isso terá de pedir ajudar a Eriol, mas é claro que o jovem mago vai ajudá-lo do jeito dele...

**_--_**

**Meu adorável cachorrinho Shoran**

**Capitulo II **

**A casa de Sakura havia mudado bastante durante os anos, sem dúvida estava maior e mais aconchegante, ou será que essa era a impressão que um jovem apaixonado tinha ao estar nos braços da mulher amada? Se era ou não, ele certamente não sabia.**

**O fato é que daquele momento em diante as coisas jamais seriam as mesmas, pelo menos não até ele conseguir realizar seus três novos objetivos:**

**1- ****Descobrir como abandonar esse corpo canino;**

**2- ****Se declarar para Sakura;**

**3- ****Mandar Eriol para o pós-vida.**

**Se fossemos analisar bem a situação até que ele não estava tão mau assim... Ele estava com o amor de sua vida, não havia ninguém por perto e ela está com um daqueles sorrisos cute que ela sempre dá quando está feliz.**

**Sakura estava falando alguma coisa sobre "Papai sempre me dizia...Bichinho...Touya vai ser um problema...Blá, blá, blá", até que chegou num momento muito infeliz e extremamente desagradável...**

**- Será que você é menino ou menininha? – perguntou Sakura olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.**

**Ai que desespero! O pobre Shoran comeceu a se retorcer nos braços da amada, se tinha algo que ele não queria era alguém olhando pelo "buraco da fechadura". Mas se existem coisas que podem ser evitadas, essa definitivamente não era uma delas. Sakura conseguiu o que queria e exclamou vitoriosa:**

**- Que gracinha! Você é um menininho. Como eu vou chamar você? – Sakura finalmente colocou o pobre rapaz no chão enquanto pensava em um nome.**

**- Já sei! Vou chamar você de Floquinho! – ela gritou feliz e mais uma vez pegou Shoran no colo.**

**Se antes o rapaz se contorcia de medo e vergonha, agora ele se contorcia de raiva e nojo. **

**- Que droga de nome é esse, Sakura? Floquinho? Isso lá é nome de cachorro macho? – latiu Shoran.**

**- Você não gostou do seu nome, Floquinho? Eu achei ele fofo como você. – a jovem de cabelos castanho sorriu doce. **

**- Nhay! Fofo o caramba! Eu exijo outro nome! De preferência o meu se der! Hey espera aí! Eu estou querendo ser comparado com um cachorro?! Espera lá, Sakura. Reconsidere essa minha última afirmação. – disse Shoran, mas de nada adiantava, a menina não entendia latidos mesmo.**

**- Uhm...Pelo visto eu não estou conseguindo agradar você, então vou chamar a Tomoyo, quem sabe ela não escolhe um nome bem bonito pra você? **

**Sakura virou-se e pegou o telefone em cima da mesinha de centro e discou para Tomoyo, apesar da audição do cachorro ser bem melhor do que a de homem, Shoran continuava não escutando nada o que Sakura conversava com Tomoyo. Todavia depois de uns 10 minutos falando abobrinha as duas desligaram o telefone, e em apenas 5 minutos Tomoyo já estava na porta da casa de Sakura.**

**- Francamente como vocês duas conversam!! Parecem até mesmo duas lavadeiras. – eu pensei enquanto seguia Sakura até a porta.**

**Quando Sakura abriu a porta Shoran sentiu dois cheiros estranhos...Um era extremamente delicioso, suave, era como se o pequeno Shoran estivesse em um jardim cercado de magnólias e flores de cerejeira em pleno período de seu florescer, ele chegou a conclusão que aquele cheiro vinha de Tomoyo, entretanto o outro cheiro era de algo seboso, encardido, bolorento, enfim...Tudo de ruim! O mais engraçado é que ele não reconhecia o cheiro até olhar para cima e perceber que Tomoyo estava com algo entre os braços, algo peludo e que normalmente não o irritaria, mas naquele momento o tirou do sério...Um gato!**

**- Ah Sakura! Ele é uma gracinha. – disse Tomoyo se agachando para poder passar a mão na cabeça de Shoran, e foi aí que ele pôde fazer uma análise clínica no felino.**

**O gato era esguio e grande, tinha os pêlos escuros e profundos olhos azuis tão azuis que você poderia se sentir perdido em um mar profundo e nunca antes navegado. Aquele animal lhe parecia tão familiar, mas a ficha ainda não tinha caído, não até ele notar o sorriso...Aquele sorriso misterioso e ao mesmo tempo assustador. O mesmo sorriso que lhe disse que iria ajudá-lo, não havia dúvida! Aquele gato era Eriol Hiiragizawa.**

**- Ah seu estúpido!! – Shoran se esquivou das carícias de Tomoyo e pulou em cima do gato que com uma velocidade incrível conseguiu fugir.**

**A perseguição teria sido implacável se a sua nova "dona" não tivesse agido rapidamente e pego o animal.**

**- Floquinho! Isso lá é jeito de tratar o pobre gatinho! – disse Sakura apertando o pobre Shoran e depois virando-se para a prima e dizendo: Sinto muito Tomy...Ele não é assim, não sei o que pode ter acontecido.**

**- Tudo bem, cães e gatos nunca se deram bem mesmo. – Tomoyo apenas sorriu para a prima.**

**Sakura falava alguma coisa para Shoran sobre modos e coisa tal, mas o animal simplesmente não ouvia, os olhos do rapaz agora transformado em cachorro estavam cerrados, totalmente fixos num gato que se aproximava graciosamente de Tomoyo, enroscando nas pernas dela e miando por seu colo.**

**A jovem de olhos ametistas simplesmente sorriu e colocou o gato em seu colo, o felino ronrona satisfeito com as carícias recebidas pela menina, e com um pingo de malícia olha para Shoran, como se estivesse dizendo: "Aproveite o momento..."**

**- Vida de cão...-resmungava Shoran.**

**O tempo sem dúvida ia passar muito devagar...**

**Continua...**

**_--_**

**_Amou? Detestou? Review por favor._**

**_Obrigada a todos os reviews! E muito obrigada pela paciência! E mas uma coisa: perdão pela demora e por não poder responder a cada review, mas gostaria de dizer a vocês que fizeram uma raposa muito feliz hoje. Agora deixa eu correr, porque tenho um trabalho pra entregar. u.u_**

_**Inte mais!**_

**_Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nome da Fic: Meu adorável cachorrinho Shoran**

**Escrita por: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**Sumário: Shoran volta para o Japão e quer se declarar para Sakura, mas para isso terá de pedir ajudar a Eriol, mas é claro que o jovem mago vai ajudá-lo do jeito dele...**

* * *

**Meu adorável cachorrinho Shoran**

**Capitulo III **

**Shoran decidiu se retirar da presença das duas moças antes que ele fizesse algo que se arrependesse. Eriol sempre adorou pregar peças nos outros, mas transformá-lo num cachorro foi totalmente desnecessário e sem graça. O jovem canino sabia que iria dar o troco no mago, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.**

**Shoran havia tido uma idéia brilhante. Como ele não havia pensado nisso antes? Ele voltou para o local onde havia deixado as jovens e começou a choramingar por carinho. Não demorou muito até ele receber a devida atenção.**

**Tomoyo foi a primeira a perceber os olhinhos redondos, os ruídos chorosos do pequeno "Floquinho" que estava usando a famosa expressão do "puppy eyes." Ela colocou o gato no chão e colocou Shoran no seu colo, coçando sua orelhinha.**

**Shoran não podia ajudar, mas movimentar a perninha e balançar o rabo em sinal de prazer. Virando-se levemente para Eriol, ele pôde ver a cara que o jovem mago estava fazendo para ele. Shoran não conseguiu segurar e soltou grunhidos mais fortes que, se ele estivesse em sua forma humana, poderiam ser interpretados como risos. Eriol fechou a cara na hora, eriçou-se inteirinho e fez menção de ataque, mas Shoran mantinha-se do mesmo jeito, sentado no colo de Tomoyo e curtindo.**

**- A vingança é doce, realmente...O que foi, Hiiragizawa? Não consegue agüentar uma dose do seu próprio veneno? – os olhos ambarinos de Shoran brilhavam ao falar isso. Suas palavras escorriam pela sua boca como o mais doce veneno.**

**- Ah, meu querido e adorado descendente, essa sua "vitória" é muito pequena. Além disso, eu tenho o privilégio de aproveitar esse colo em minhas duas formas, enquanto você não consegue cair nas boas graças de sua dona nem na forma de cão. Ah, é. Esqueci que você não pode voltar pra sua antiga forma, não que haja alguma diferença entre as duas.– Eriol sorriu sinicamente para Shoran que começou a rosnar.**

**- Humpft! Acho que a Tomoyo discorda de você em relação a mim... - disse Shoran dando pequenas lambidinhas nas mãos da jovem de cabelos negros, fazendo o gato irritar-se mais ainda.  
**

**Uma batalha silenciosa continuava a ser travada entre os dois animais, mas uma batalha ainda maior estava sendo travada por Sakura, internamente.**

**A jovem de olhos esmeraldinos já ia socorrer o seu filhote, quando, de repente, Tomoyo o tomou para si. Sakura não podia ajudar, mas se sentir um pouco enciumada. É claro, ela não conhecia o animal não fazia nem um dia, mas ela o fazia se lembrar de alguém muito querido, alguém que ela não via fazia muito tempo. O seu coração sentiu uma pontada de dor e angústia e, sem pensar, tirou o cão do colo de Tomoyo e sai correndo dali.**

**Tomoyo e Eriol ficaram estupefatos com o que havia acontecido. Eles não esperavam essa reação de Sakura, mas o mais surpreso de todos foi, sem dúvida, Shoran que apenas observava as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto da jovem, enquanto a mesma subia as escadas.**

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá, meus queridos. **

**Faz muito tempo que eu não os vejo. Gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos vocês pela minha demora em relação as minhas atualizações. Eu sei que eu fui muito inresponsável e egoísta e, que ao menos, deveria ter deixado uma explicação. Esse ano foi muito difícil para mim, passei por diversos problemas de saúde, sem contar que estava com sérios problemas de tempo e criatividade. Eu farei o meu melhor para poder atualizar as minhas histórias em respeito a vocês que tão generosamente as tem acompanhado. Obrigada pelos reviews e, principalmente, pela paciência. Vocês são o motivo de continuar escrevendo. Me desculpem pela demora e pelo pequeno capitulo, tentarei não falhar com vocês, mas não posso prometer nada, não sei do dia do amanhã. Se possível gostaria de pedir um favor, vou abrir um fórum para que seja feita uma votação sobre qual fic deve ser atualizada primeiro na opinião de vocês. Tentarei atualizar todas se possível. Vocês terão acesso ao fórum atráves do meu perfil. Eu só espero conseguir mexer nesse tal de fórum. hehehehe.**

**Muito obrigada a todos vocês. Senti saudades e estou feliz em estar de volta.**

**Beijos da Raposa,  
**

**_Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox _**


End file.
